ToO bAd tOo bE tRuE
by smart mind
Summary: Hermione was proud to say that she was Harry Potter's girlfriend. But what says Harry and Ron.....


Hi! Okay well.. this is my first fic and it's a SLASH! Whoohey!! Anyway, I hope you guys like it kayz.. and send me reviews. anyway, forgive me for my lack of proper Grammar usage. T(thanks) A(a) B(bunch)  
  
As the password for the Gryffindor Common Room trailed of her voice, Hermione entered the room with no idea what was she in for. Little did she know that the biggest shock of her life was waiting welcomingly for her. Besides, she was to happy to think of anything else beside the fact that she was the center of attention among the girls because she, Hermione Granger, succeded of becoming Harry Potter's girlfriend. She was practically skipping in the Common Room at half past 2 after a long night in the library. Her skipping and her smile was cut off at the sight of her boyfriend and her other best friend, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, french kissing on a long red leather couch just in front of the fireplace, both practically naked. She gave a loud gasp that alerted the two 'busy'boys that they weren't alone in the Common Room anymore, like how they were the last two hours ago. They stared at Hermione in surprised and Ron quickly get off Harry and searched the room for his pants. Harry duplicated. Hermione was still petrified from where she stood during the whole of Ron and Harry's 5 minutes 'covering up'. When both of them were back into their clothes, the two of them sat innocently waiting for Hermione's burst reaction. Hermione regained her conciousness when her name was called by Ron. Instead of the bursting reaction expected from Ron and Harry, Hermione just took a seat beside Harry on the red leather couch. "How did it happen?" she suddenly asked, carefully not to eye any one of the. Harry and Ron stared at each other for a while and then Harry started. It was about 12 o'clock that night. Both of them had just finished their homework, and were packing up. The Common Room was empty then. Fred and George had just showed a bunch of first years their Hair-Losing Spray Jets. it was a hit when they demonstrated it but barely 5 were sold. Harry asked Ron to company him while he was waiting for Hermione to come back from the library. Harry mentioned the 'waiting for Hermione' part clearly. Anyway, the two of them were just sitting next to each other on the very same couch in fornt of a hot steaming fire. They talked about Draco's new braces and joked about it. Suddenly, withpout realising it, their topic suddenly turned into the class the boys had with Professor Jaylerd (Hermione wasn't in the class) and how he talked about how he was gay and his experience with his boyfriend. By then, they can't stop thinking about how the other seemed to look hotter and sexier by the minute (Influenced by the story on how two guys could actually be in a 'serious' relationship of course) Then, without realising it, they're tongue was licking the other's and Ron's now naked body was on top of Harry's, his hand carresing Harry's naked body. It was all good and comforting and enjoyful. But then, Hermione came in and they had to stop their little 'experiment' and it all came to now. Harry finished his last sentence and the room went silent again. Hermione looked as though she was thinking of something hard, still not looking at them, and Harry quickly repositioned himself when he realised that he was in Ron's embrace. Lucky Hermione didn't see that. It tooked what felt like an hour when Hermione spoked. Harry and Ron was deep in their slumber and as how it were before, Harry was in Ron's embracement again. He quickly sat up when Hermione spoke. Harry gave Ron a soft tug to wake him up. Ron was wiping his tiredness away. Hermione stood up. "What do you guys want to do now?" she slowly ask, still not looking at them.  
"This will never happen again, definitely not!" Ron quickly answered.  
"We promise Hermione" Harry assured her. Hermione slowly turned to face them and gave a sweet smile. Harry stood up and embrace Hermione. He gave her a passionate kiss and Ron couldn't help but to feel a little envy. Which he didn't undestand why at all. "I mean, what happened tonight was definitely any accident and it won't even happen if Professor Jaylerd didn't expose us his homosexuality. " Ron thought. He quickly marched to his bed feeling disgusted with the two. Realizing Ron's dissapearance, Harry coulnd't help but to think that he would much rather be sharing his passionate kiss with Ron than Hermione. @#$%^&* WAIT! What was he thinking? He must've been really tired and wasn't thinking straight, and he continued his kissing with Hermione. But for some reason, (though he definitly declined the fact that it was because of Ron and what have happened that night), he didn't enjoy the moment one bit.  
  
HEHE!! That's it for now.. relax.. there will be more weird slashy stuff.. weehee!! So, stick around to find out more. C(ciao) F(for) N(now) 


End file.
